Nightmare against Justice
by EmoLolita
Summary: A certain Pitch Black 'lord of nightmares' is back, and it's up to them to defeat him. K , maybe T later. slightly AU. Revolving against the sides of these two groups.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first story….man am I nervous about it! Bah, might as well start. Oh, one more thing. Kung Fu Panda and Pokemon aren't mine..

One

_To Master Shifu:_

_I wish to talk of something. A vision has occurred in Master Lapras's mind; the worst nightmare ever to exist will return soon. I, for once, would like to step in the battleground again, yet I fear I couldn't do much. Therefore I have a request: I shall meet you between the Land and Sky Provinces in the valleys of Mt. Zhi-Shan. There, in the hidden Village of Bao Zang I shall wait in my quarters. And it will be nice if your students-the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior come as well, my students are eager to meet them. We shall meet when the Singing of Meloetta is triggered._

_Best regards,_

_Ninetales_

Master Shifu sighed and folded the letter. Master Ninetales was an old friend-yes, he and Master Oogway first spotted the cream-colored fox gazing down at the Pool of Sacred Tears. She was one hell of an explorer, with her partner, Master Altaria. They invited the former two to join in their "Exploration Team", and was kindly turned down, since they should not leave the Valley of Peace-if they must, they wouldn't be gone for long. The fox and the bird visited on some rare occasion, though.

The red panda sighed as he walked towards the training hall, wondering what might the problem be. _The worst nightmare? What might that be?_

His students had defeated a ferocious monster (the Dragon Warrior did) and a paranoid warlord (he'd help, but again, most were the works of the Dragon Warrior. The Five did a marvelous job, as well), why won't they defeat another one?

Shifu pushed the heavy doors of the training hall, greeted by the sight of the Furious Five training. His eyes narrowed.

"Where is Po?" he asked them, when they came up and bowed before him. Mantis and Monkey looked each other.

"Er..the kitchen?"

A facepalm (facepaw, to be accurate), and a heavy sigh. "Get him here. Now. I've got something to say."

Sometime later, Tigress and Viper had somehow dragged the giant panda out of the kitchen. He fell flat on the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for skipping training sessions, Panda," replied their Master. "Now listen. I want you to prepare for yet another journey for the next seven days. A friend has called and wish to see us."

His students looked at each other, before glancing back at their master. Shifu continued. "She mentioned something about 'the worst nightmare that ever exist'... and hence the request. You will prepare to travel all the way to Mt. Zhi-Shan, and you _will_ be prepared when the time has come."

A/N: Okay, there you go. This is my first chapter. I'm sorry it's short, but I'm running out of time.

BTW, this is going to revolve between the Pokemon and the KFP gang. So Chapter 1,3,5 will be KFP, and 2,4,6 will be the Pokemon's POV.

Until then!

E.L.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yow, another chapter here (:D). I was checking when a review popped out. That could kick in some more to my head, hee hee.

Two

Light crept up slowly, and take its place over the sky. Master Ninetales waited at the end of the corridor. Some minutes passed, before a bell could be heard chiming at a distance. At the same time, six doors flung open and a Pokemon burst out of each one.

"Good morning Master!" they said-or more likely, _recited_-at once. Ninetales eyed them and smiled. "Good morning, students. I trust you all had a good night's sleep?"

"Yes Master," they replied.

"Good. I am going to pay a visit to Master Lapras today. Get your breakfast, head down to see if there are jobs available, and be back before dinner. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

Ninetales nodded and left her six students standing in front of their doors. Once she was out of sight, they started whispering to each other.

"Oh boy, I wonder how long this lucky streak will last," mused an Unfezant. The Serperior standing across him looked back at the corridor. "Yeah, I know," he hissed. "that's ten times a row, _ten times_."

"Well, isn't this a good thing!" exclaimed Infernape, whose room was right to Unfezant's. "I mean, all this time you can just slack off and, and-" he was interrupted as a small yet razor sharp leaf flew towards his face from across. A Leavanny was standing there, hands on her hips. "We'll see how far can you go before being caught by Master Altaria," she said, causing Unfezant to snicker.

Liao and Mienshao glanced at their comrades joking and laughing as they headed towards the kitchen. Liao snickered a little when he heard Infernape squeaked a little when he heard that they ran out of Chesto Berries, followed with a dramatic "Noooooooooo!"

He glanced back at the Mienshao, who locked her door and made her way towards the kitchen as well. An awkward passed by before Mienshao waved one of her "sleeves" in front of the slightly dazed Lucario. "C'mon, Liao, aren't you the one who's cooking? Standing there won't do a thing, Y'know."

That snapped Liao back to reality. "Ah, alright," he said, and left the hall.

All had been a drama to Liao. He was only a wee little Riolu working in a Berry restaurant back then, and all he wanted, was to see who, amongst the Vicious Five, was the Aura Warrior. He was sure that Grand Master Cheng Long would choose Mienshao- after all, she could use the famous Aura Sphere move-a move that only a few could learn, and fewer to master.

Yet the next thing, he was trying to get into the Emerald Palace when he sat on a firework stand, skyrocketed his way up, and crashing between Mienshao and Master Cheng Long's fin.

He'd still remember what happened. Grand Master Cheng Long held up his paw._"Lord Arceus has finally present us the Aura Warrior!"_

Then the hostile days came through. Master Ninetales, Master Altaria and the Vicious five_ despised_ him, and wished that all the harsh training would send him away. But then Master Cheng Long went away, telling them to believe. Soon he faced Dao Can, an Ursaring who came for revenge, and was once a student and an apotive son of Master Ninetales. He'd won the battle and came after the injured fox, evolving right in front of her eyes.

Later he too, found out about himself during the battle against Lord Zhua, a Skarmory that planned to take over the entire region. Why'd he been found in a Berry Basket, and why was his father…a Farfetch'd.

Liao sighed. Those days passed, and Bao Zang Village continued its peaceful times. He'd became the official Aura Warrior, joined the Vicious Five-thus turning the name into the Vicious _Six_-and learnt the move Aura Sphere. Not to mention that he also became an executive cook specially reserved for his friends, just like his father's dream! Yet he craved for another big adventure, just like the times of Dao Can and Lord Zhua (although combined, they're both scary and paranoid).

Far from the Emerald Palace, the now-retired explorers finally stopped in front of the Sapphire Palace, where the last Master resided. Ninetales shivered as she felt water soaking her fur.

"Don't worry now, my old friend," Altaria had been saying. "it's going to be fine. You've been here already, no?"

"Yes, but the water still brings me inconvenience," replied the fox. The Sapphire Palace isn't as high as the other two palaces (there were three). The Ruby Palace, which once she lived in, was located on top of a volcano. The Emerald Palace stood on a high cliff, located in Bao Zang Village. Yet the Sapphire Palace rested _underwater_, surrounded by coral reefs.

Master Lapras, son of the late Grand Master Cheng Long, went to greet his fellow comrades. He, too, has retired from exploration-to take the palace after his father left.

"Ah, you've come back again, my friends," he said, a calm smile on his blue-and cream face. "visiting my crystal again, perhaps?"

The two visitors nodded, and Lapras guided them through the azure corridors. Water Pokemon that served the Palace bowed as the trio passed.

"I've asked an old friend to assist us during this one battle," said Ninetales as they passed by a Seaking. Lapras stopped and turned at her. "Really, now?" he said, amused. "I do hope this is a great advance. After all, the Prince of Nightmares-he'd be as dirty as ever, won't he?"

"Yes of course," said Altaria. "I always wonder how'd he manage to recruit that many lackeys."

"Who are we talking about? The Ex Lord of the Mystic province, no?" replied Lapras calmly. "after all, there are a lot of pokemon there for him to choose. Psychics. Darks. Ghosts. And even the occasionally visiting Normals."

"Hmph," scoffed Ninetales. "dirty or not, we _must_ bring him to eternal justice this time, that _Darkrai…_"

AN: Wew! Done. I've improved…a little…didn't I? XD

Anyways, as you can see, the Vicious Five-Vicious _six_ is based on the Furious Five and Po themselves(the crazy idea to ditch a panda and a Riolu/Lucario together..). Mantis's and Viper's counterpart will be opposite in both gender and personality though, all thanks to the nature of a sane Leavanny and Serperior (look up to Bulbapedia. Viper clicks in with Leavanny, yeah).

Anyways, hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to drop by a review or a PM. That would make my day.

-E.L.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay, another chapter here :D. FYI, Grand Master Cheng Long _is not_ Jackie Chan (whose name is also Cheng Long). His name came from Lapras's Chinese name, which means "to ride a dragon" (乘龍).

Let's continue with the new Chapter…

Three

"A..are…are we there…yet?" panted Po, trailing behind the group. Master Shifu glanced at him and sighed. "Po, we aren't even halfway there yet."

"What?" whined Po. "but I'm soo tired! I wanna take a break!" to prove this, he collapsed on the ground, his pack sliding off his back with a _thud_. Tigress looked at her foster father. "What are we going to do, Master? We can't just leave him here, right?"

"Yes, but we've only got five days left, before 'the Singing of Meloetta' is triggered," he said, turning to leave. "get up, Dragon Warrior. We're going."

But Po didn't move. He laid there, eyes wide as saucers. The Five could make out his mental message, "_Please just stop, I've gotta take a break. Please, please, please just for a while, Master Shifu!"_

There was an awkward silence as Shifu stared at the giant panda, who stared back. They kept staring for a couple of minutes before Shifu gave in. "Alright, we'll rest awhile."

Shifu's expected "short break" turned out to be two hours long, as Po decided to take a nap. After forcefully waking the panda up (with the help of Crane and Mantis), the group continued their journey, again with Po at the tail, occasionally complaining and whining.

When Po finally decided to stop annoying the group, they had just crossed a dense and slightly creepy forest, and were blocked by an enormous waterfall cascading down from a remarkable height. The current was fast and strong as well; it looked like it's impossible to proceed.

"All right!" cried Po. "Since this waterfall is blocking the way, might as well call it a day! Whaddaya think, guys?"

The reply was almost immediate; Shifu pinned him down and grabbed him by the nose (just like in the first movie). "We've just rested for two hours. We are still in good condition," he said in a harsh tone. Po shuddered at this. "Oow! I get it, Master, I get it!" he squawked (well, his voice sounded like squawking). The Five laughed at the scene, clearly amused…

..before they heard a shrill cry. They looked up, and saw a silhouette flying into the waterfall…and disappearing into it. Silence crept between them as they stared at the waterfall in surprise and confusion.

Suddenly it hit Shifu. He remembered that occasionally caves can be formed behind waterfalls, the result from erosion (got that from PMD2, hee hee). He looked up, and try to find a way to get through the waterfall. Then he saw a tree looming by. It had vines hanging down.

"Students! The waterfall! Make your way to the waterfall!" he shouted. They looked at him as though as he was mad.

"The waterfall!" he repeated. "we need to get through it to proceed!" seeing that no one was about to make a move, he decided to show them an example. He climbed up the tree, grabbed a vine and swung towards the waterfall. Then he leapt towards it, and disappeared.

The Furious Five and Po gawked. "W-what just happened?" Monkey stated.

"Master Shifu just went into that waterfall," said Viper.

"Quick, someone get there and see whether he's down," urged Mantis.

Tigress looked at the waterfall again. "No. if he'd just saw that thing flew straight towards the waterfall, he won't repeat it without thinking," she said. Then she turned to the rest of the group. "C'mon, let's do it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a sec, Tigress! You want us to _jump_ into that waterfall? That's _suicide_!" yelped Po. Mantis and Monkey nodded, agreeing with him.

Viper thought for a while. "Well, but it's worth a try," she mused out loud, and slithered towards the tree.

"Viper, stop!" cried Crane. But the reptile was already grasping a vine. She looked down at her friends.

"But then training won't be fun without Master Shifu!" she called, and with a hard shove, swung-then leapt towards the waterfall. And then she was out of their sight.

"..and training won't be fun without her, either," whispered Crane.

"I guess we have no choice," said Monkey. "C'mon, let's do it. We live and advance or we die and join them in the afterlife."

"Yeah, you're right!" exclaimed Crane all of a sudden. He spread out his wings and flew towards the waterfall as fast as he could. Monkey and Mantis looked each other, and followed suit.

That left Tigress and Po standing there. Both said nothing, as Monkey and Mantis disappeared into the waterfall. After a while, Tigress spoke up. "Well, let's go."

The twosome climbed up the tree, and Po realized something.

"Tigress, I think I'm too heavy. The vines might fall off if I cling onto them."

Tigress glanced at him and sighed. He could make out the Master of Tiger style mumbling something about "Panda" and "weight", and "Gong Men" twice, before her head shot up. She looked at Po. "I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"Got what?" asked the panda innocently. His question was answered by being faced towards the waterfall. Tigress took a stance behind him, and then it dawned on him.

"Tigress, don't tell me you're gonna-" he was interrupted when Tigress suddenly _hugged_ him…yes, _again_.

"Trust me, Po, this will work," she said, giving him a reassuring smile. Po felt himself slightly calmed when she did. Tigress got back to her stance, concentrated, and…

_WHAAAAM!_

Po soared towards the waterfall, flew past the water and collided with the wall with a thud. But he wasn't dead, he was sure of that. He was in a cave, with his friends scattered around him, soaked. Tigress soon went past the wall of water as well, slightly gasping.

Po scanned his surroundings. Monkey and Mantis were drying themselves, Viper and Crane were huddled in a corner, doing the same thing as former two did. He went to Master Shifu who was sitting on a rock, slightly shivering.

"You were right, Master Shifu..." he said softly. The red panda looked up and smiled.

"Guess we'll have to call it a day this time."

AN: Oh, I just love this chapter; there were small specks of TiPo and Viper/Crane XD. Yea, I was thinking, _how do I get the big, fat panda to the other side?_ At first I thought of Crane, before the scene in which Tigress pushed Po forward while they were chasing the Wolf Boss. And Crane's in the property of Viper :D

Anyways, like always, feel free to put the thing that will make my day!

-E.L.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: another Chapter! Hooray! :D let's get started!

Four

Dark. _That was the first word Liao could think of. He must be in a dream, as there was nothing there, and that it clearly did not look like his room._

_He was floating, too. He's a dual type, a Steel and Fighting type. He shouldn't be light enough to float! He could not move either. As he did some more pointless effort to move his paw, he heard voices echoing through the entire realm._

"_No! Not him! He wasn't there!"_

"_Oh, I take that he is your favorite, hmm?"_

"_Don't touch him! You can take me instead!"_

"_I don't need you, old fox. You are neither a threat nor a useful tool anymore."_

"_Please! Not him! Don't take him away!"_

"_Well, well, do you think that I would let the chance go when I've struck gold?"_

_Laughter can be heard, and Liao gasped, pain searing from the tips of his ears to his toes. He tried to scream, to no avail. _

"_STOP! STOP, PLEASE!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHA! I've been waiting for this day to come!"_

"_P-please…no more…I beg you..!"_

Liao gasped and shot out of his bed, sweat decorating his face. _That was a…weird dream._ One of the voices-it clearly belonged to Master Ninetales. _Why was she screaming and begging, then? And what was the pain I felt?_

The Lucario shook his head and got up. There were no more sleeping for him that night.

As soon as he left the Student's Barracks, he started to wander aimlessly. For him, dreams aren't just dreams. Behind them, there could be a meaning. Yet this one dream-no, _nightmare_…it had scared him. He wasn't scared of dreams after he evolved; he even hadn't a single dream that was unpleasant.

Liao's wandering led him towards the Sacred Pecha Tree of Wisdom. He gazed at the tree. Somehow it soothed him whenever he approaches it.

He caressed the tree's bark carefully, reminiscing the first time he'd found the tree. It was the last time he met Grand Master Cheng Long, too.

"_I see you've found the Sacred Pecha Tree of Wisdom."_

_The tiny Riolu turned, big, blue eyes staring into calm amethyst ones. Grand Master Cheng Long chuckled at the sight; the baby Pokemon was sitting beside an oversized wooden mug, Pecha Berries scattered around him. Stains of Berry juice could be seen all over the Pokemon's face. He quickly wiped the juice stain and bowed. "Oh, sorry! I thought that this is a regular Pecha tree."_

_Cheng Long smiled. "I see you eat-or drink when you are upset."_

"_Upset?" little Liao blinked. "I'm not upset."_

"So why are you upset?"

Liao snapped back to reality, and turned. It was Mienshao, a Pecha Berry on hand. She tossed it towards Liao, who caught it easily.

"Mienshao…when did…"

"No comment," the female replied. "I heard you closing the door." She went up to Liao, who was on a rock, sighing. "Liao, seriously…what's the matter?"

The Lucario shook his head. "I..I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Mienshao cocked her head to a side. "That's…strange. You've never had one before."

"Yeah, so that's why," Liao grunted. "In that nightmare…I heard Master Ninetales'…and another one's voice."

Mienshao looked at him, face full of concern. This was quite unusual; Mienshao was usually stern and disciplined. To make her smile is one of the hardest things to do (from her friends' opinion).

"And, Mienshao…she sounded frightened, too…"

That caught the female's attention. She sat there in silence, letting her friend continue.

"She was begging, screaming and pleading the other voice to stop...and the other voice kept laughing, even going further to call her 'an old fox', 'no longer a threat or a useful tool'…Mienshao?" Liao realized that Mienshao's look was twisted with confusion, disbelief, and…_anger_. She looked at Liao for a moment, and got up. "Come to my room, Liao. I want to tell you something."

Liao blinked, but obliged. Once he arrived, Mienshao closed the door slowly, and locked it.

"Now…" she started. "I believe you know that Master Ninetales, Altaria and Lapras were once explorers."

A nod, and she continued. "Ninetales and Altaria were the leader and second-in-command. And they had an adventure that no other had before."

Liao listened in silence as Mienshao told him their Masters' story…

_The two were merely a Vulpix and a Swablu back then. They confronted the black Pokemon, with a swan-like Pokemon whose veils glowed in a soft light._

"_Good of you to come," said the black Pokemon, an eerie smile on his face. Ninetales-no, Vulpix's eyes narrowed. "I know you're up to something, Darkrai."_

"_No, no," laughed Darkrai. "I'm here to story-tell. You know storytelling? That's one of my favorite activity, especially when the ones who listen cower in fear," his grin widened as Swablu took a step backwards._

"_Enough! Just spit out what do you want!" yelled Cresselia, their escort. Darkrai glanced at her, and chuckled darkly. "This is none of your business, Cresselia," he growled. He turned to the former two. "Do you remember your quest to save the planet from paralysis? You and Grovyle foresaw that the planet's paralysis will happen if the destruction of Dialga's Tower happens. You went to stop it, but as you were crossing a dark tunnel, you had an accident…"_

_Vulpix growled slightly. Darkrai wasn't intimidated, however, and carried on. "Haven't it occur to you…how odd that accident was?"_

_The fox's eyes widen, while Darkrai's were filled with glee. "That's right. I was the cause that you lose your memory and was thrown far, far, far away from your dear partner, and had you degenerated. I was the one who sabotaged the tower. I was behind EVERYTHING!" he shouted, cackling evilly._

"Darkrai called out his best soldiers and attacked them. Eventually he lost, and as he tried to escape, was banished to a land far away by Lord Palkia. His memory was wiped clean, too." Mienshao concluded. "But he wasn't dead yet. He was only lost."

Liao looked down. "But…after that story, I've got a feeling that the other voice in my dream was Darkrai's," he murmured. Mienshao's expression soften as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Liao," she said. "He will be stopped, like Can Xiong and Lord Zhua."

Liao looked at her and smiled. "You're right," he said, getting up. "I'm feeling better now. Guess I'll head back to my room."

Mienshao smiled as she watched the Lucario left silently.

AN: Wew! That's a speck of Lucario/Mienshao, huh? Well, since I'm mirroring them with the KFP gang, so be it, so be it. Leavanny/Unfezant might pop out soon, I believe.

-E.L.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hiya! There's this review that asks me about the silhouette and Meloetta thingies. These answers are in this Chapter, since 1.I got the Silhouette's ID just a few hours after I updated; and 2. I forgot to explain the Singing of Meloetta at Chapter 3.

All those will be revealed at Chapter 5!

Five

The Five, Po and Shifu were sitting in a circle around a fire that they somehow made. Shifu was reading the map and the letter from Ninetales, while his students…well, he didn't really care.

"…and I've got to say, my butt's reaaallly hurt!" said Po, exaggerating the "really" as Mantis stuck a few acupuncture needles on his…butt. Tigress looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Po. But crossing the river to here was the first priority then."

"But that was sorta impressive!" said Mantis from behind. "I mean, if I were you, I'd never think about it. I'd freak out."

"Mantis's right," said Monkey. "besides, that needed great accuracy too. If you missed, Po wouldn't be here."

"Monkey!" said Po in a slightly whining tone. The students laughed.

Then Viper slithered towards their Master. "Master Shifu, may I ask something?"

Shifu glanced at her. "Go ahead," he replied.

"Just what is the 'Singing of Meloetta'? You've been saying that we have to get to Master Ninetales', but you never tell us what it is."

Shifu looked at the fire. "If I recall…Ninetales said that it is a song sung by the Princess of Art, Meloetta."

"Meloetta?"

"Yes. It is said that while dancing, Meloetta lost her red shoes. Those shoes fell from her feet, and landed at our world. When a species of red flower start to appear almost everywhere, Meloetta will think that those were her lost shoes and sung in joy. People listening to the song will feel energized, eager to carry on," Shifu explained. He pointed to the corner of the cave, where two flowers were standing meekly. They were scarlet red, with two yellow buds in the core of each flower. Their shape were the most eye-catching: they looked like a pair of red dancing shoes.

Po glanced at the flower, and then at Master Shifu. "So you were saying…that these flowers will grow in frenzy, and there's this weird voice that could be heard…that's our deadline?"

"Yes! These flowers start to appear for 12 days, and then the Singing could be heard. Then they disappear, as if nothing happened."

"Ooohh…" Po went to touch the flower, but then he felt someone nearby. His head snapped towards a wall, which-he was sure-once was the shelter of a shadow.

"Wait!" he cried, bolting towards the wall. Sure enough, there was a narrow passage behind it, and a tail feather was lightly floating on the air. The tail feather seemed to come from…a peacock's train.

"What is it, Po?" asked Tigress as the others went up and crowded around him. The panda stared at the feather on his paw. Somehow, it felt cool on his hands (cool, as in the wind blows, not as in attractive).

"I think…I saw someone watching us just now. That someone's just escaped…and is probably a bird," he said, showing them the feather. It vaguely resembled Shen's tail feather, but the upper side was black, and there was only a circle-like mark instead of three-and that mark had an utterly dull color.

"This is…a peacock's tail feather, isn't it?" asked Crane. Mantis looked at him. "Hey, you're a bird. You should be the one who knows the most about feathers…"the insect stopped, as he sensed a certain angry reptile was hissing behind him.

Shifu looked at the corridor. "Anyways, we should look for this feather's owner. If that was a spy, then it will be a burden to us. Come."

They walked pass the dark, cold and narrow corridor, with Po occasionally bumping against something or someone. They kept going, until Master Shifu, who leaded the way, stopped. Tigress came up to her foster father. "What is it Master?"

Shifu pointed at the wall, which had two large holes in it. "The road was split into two."

"Oh, no!" cried Po. "Do we go that way? Or do we go this way?"

"Focus, Dragon Warrior!" replied Master Shifu. "You will decide the way for us."

"But how?" protested the panda. Shifu smiled. "Have you forgot what I told you before you left for the battle at Gong Men City?"

Po thought for a while. _What did Master Shifu said? Oh, right!_

"_Remember Dragon Warrior, everything is possible when you have Inner Peace."_

"Inner Peace," said Po slowly. Shifu smiled, satisfied.

Po got into his stance, slowly sliding the feather between his hands. A vision suddenly came into his head.

_A peacock races through the corridor, skidding into a stop in front of the wall with two openings. He pants, looks to the left side, then right side. After making sure that he is safe, he concentrated, and the marks on his train glowing slightly. But after sometime he gave in, and buckled down on the floor. He had, however, a smirk on his face. He got up, brushed off the dirt on his robes and disappeared into the left tunnel._

Po's eyes snapped open. He pointed at the left tunnel, feather clutched on his free hand. "It's that way!"

The tunnel that Po chose led them into a maze-like room. Monkey sighed. "Oh, great. First the waterfall, now this. It's kind of annoying!"

"Not just kind of," said Crane walking past him. "_Very_."

In fact, the maze wasn't a normal maze. They had traps, and had many floors. Occasionally they even had to fight some creatures that they consider "weird", which Master Shifu identified as Pokemon. The only things that Po find great about the maze was that 1. The stairs led them downwards instead of up, and could find a lot of useful things there, including food (well, that's Po for you).

They kept descending and descending, until they came into a room, which was slightly horrifying. There were the Pokemon again-only this time they were sleeping and that there were about 20 of them.

"That's scary," squeaked Mantis, as they crept past the sleeping enemies (as obviously, it's a bad idea to wake them up). But when they were halfway to the stairs, Po (yes, Po) tripped and slammed into what was called a Loudred. (OMG. A Loudred O.O)

"WHO IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?" it yelled on top of its lungs, waking up its fellow allies. The Five and Po gulped as they menacingly growled while stepping closer and closer to them. Shifu looked for a way out frantically, before deciding, "Students, fight your way out of here!"

His students yelled out a battle cry as they charged towards the stairs. An Ariados blocked their way, only to be "Whirlwinded" away by Crane, who didn't realize that that was a Move rather than a Kung Fu Technique. Then they were confronted by several Pokemon as follow:

Spinda, got "Jump-Kicked" by Monkey, crashed a wall, was knocked out.

Garbordor, was insulted by Mantis as "stinky" and was "Slashed" by Tigress' claws; was knocked out.

Watchog, was "Fissured" by Po, O.H.K.O

Koffing, was "attracted" to Viper and got "Toranadoed" by Crane.

Zubat, was somehow "Intimidated" by Master Shifu and immediately steered out of the way.

Eventually they reached the stairs. Suddenly, they heard a bloodcurdling screech down the steps, scaring the rest of the wild Pokemon. They looked at each other.

"What was that?" asked Viper, a hint of worry in her voice.

"I think someone's got attacked," said Monkey.

"Or worse," added Mantis. "What now, Master?"

"Let's go and see. Maybe it's serious," replied Master Shifu.

When they finally descended down that one flight of stairs that they fought for, they found themselves in a cave with a pool of water at the sides.

"This should be the deepest part of the cave," mused Shifu. Then something caught his eye. Far off at a corner, under some boulders, laid a bloodied peacock. The group stared at him in shock.

"Now that's serious," muttered Mantis. Before anyone could lash out at him for cracking a joke in such time again, something shot out of the pool. Well, not only something. There were two Gyarados, one blue, the other a Shiny (a red Gyarados).

"WE ARE THE GYARADOS SIBLINGS!" roared the blue Gyarados. "AND WE SHOW NO MERCY TO ANYONE WHO TRESPASS OUR TERRITORY!"

"IF YOU DARE TO FIGHT US," continued the red one, tail motioning at the defeated peacock. "YOU"LL END UP IN DUST, JUST LIKE HIM!" she lashed out her tail, causing some rocks to fall over the bird. The two Gyarados then started to laugh. Master Shifu's eyes narrowed. "Students, attack!"

The Five and Po though were a little exhausted from the "Stairfight" incident, still chargedat the Gyarados. Tigress was first, her palm hitting the face of the Blue Gyarados. Much to their surprise, the serpent-like Pokemon wasn't really hurt and all.

The blue Gyarados laughed. "SURPRISE, SURPRISE!" he boomed. "WE ARE OF THE FLYING TYPE! YOU FIGHTING TYPES WON'T DO GOOD AGAINST US! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Po stared at the serpents in shock. _Kung Fu is no match for them?_ He thought. _Then how do we beat them down? _

He narrowly dodged an Aqua Tail that crashed on the floor, causing said floor to shatter. Another Aqua Tail hit him, and he was catapulted all the way to the other corner of the room. "Ow!" he winced. "That was so uncool."

The blue Gyarados noticed Po at the corner, and lashed out a Dragon Tail at him, pulling him together with the rest of the Kung Fu Master.

"NOW, TAKE THIS!" both Pokemon shouted. "EAT THE ULTIMATE MOVE'S IMPACT-_HYPER BEAM!"_

A colorful beam shot out from each Gyarados's mouth. Everything went white and…

_CRAASH!_

They were scattered around the room, suffering great damage. The Gyarados cackled triumphantly. But Po wasn't ready to give up yet. He charged at the Gyrarados Siblings in full speed (yet still quite slow), only to rip and switched to roll. The Gyarados were laughing, but when they saw Po rolling towards them, panic was all over their face.

"UH-OH…"

"HE'S GONNA USE ROLLOUT!"

Po collided with the serpents, who yelped in agony. The panda realized this, and rammed harder against them, causing them to fall, jaws crashing the floor beneath. They were dazed by this, Po, chuckling to himself, took the chance and kept ramming their faces.

Now they were furious. "GRRAH! HOW DARE YOU! TAKE THIS!" the Gyarados shouted. But they never finished their attack. Instead, they fell back, knocked out at last. Po looked up to see the peacock panting and gasping for air, his armored talons stained from the blood of the two serpents.

The peacock jumped down and made his way towards Po, smiling tiredly. "That was a good 'Rollout',"

He said. Po just stared at him, dumbstruck. "Uhh…thank you?"

The Five, now up, raced over and tackled Po into a hug. "Po! That was amazing!" Mantis cried.

"Yeah, you sure showed them in their faces," added Monkey, giving him a thumbs-up. Viper and Crane just smiled. Tigress came up to him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Nicely done, Dragon Warrior."

Po smiled. Then he remembered the peacock, who was crouching behind him, close to passing out. "Oh, hey! Are you alright?" he asked frantically.

"Don't mind this first…we have to…get away before those two…wake up," gasped the peacock, wings on one of his talons. It was slightly twisted. Po looked at him, concerned. The bird could hardly stand up, not to mention walking.

"Here," said Po, giving the peacock a paw. "I'll carry you. You can't even stand up."

The bird thought for a while before giving Po his wing. "Alright, but mind the claws and the train-you won't wish to touch them."

After safely depositing the peacock on his back, Po turned to his friends and Master. "C'mon, guys! Hurry!" he cried.

The sun had set by the time they escaped the cave, arriving at yet another forest. They rested at an area surrounded by bushes and trees. The peacock slid down Po's back and laid himself by a log. Master Shifu looked at him with a stern gaze.

"Now answer me, peacock. Who are you? Why are you here? Who sent you here?" the red panda demanded, Oogway's staff pointing at the peacock.

"One question, one answer," said the peacock weakly. "Name's Que. To watch over you. Master Altaria. To summarize, Master Altaria sent me here to make sure you will safely arrive Bao Zang Village. And then it was me who got beaten up…"

Master Shifu lowered the staff. "Wait, Altaria sent you…?"

But Que didn't answer. He had passed out, face twisted in pain. Master Shifu sighed.

"Oh dear. Mantis, Viper, treat his wounds. We're staying until he wakes up and spit out what he's got."

AN: pretty crappy ending, I know. But I wanna get the action start already, and I'm so, freakin', tired!

Ok, so finally I busted in an OC (a male one, in fact). But well, Que isn't that important; he'll take the group to the Village and then he'll be stuck in the Emerald Palace, courtesy of the Gyrados Siblings. Hm? Oh dang it, I forgot to describe him...bah, I'll do it next time. =.='

Anyways, do the make-me-happy-thing and we're cool. 'Til next time!

-E.L.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm back, I'm back! Hooray! Just played my fifth Generation V game, which is based on the Vicious Six(save for Infernape, 'cos I can't transfer him from Platinum…how sad…)!

So! This Chapter will be a Leavanny/Unfezant centered to commemorate my new Teammates' evolution: "Mantis" into a Swadloon and "Crane" into an Unfezant! :D

Six

"Welcome to the Kecleon Shop! How may I help you?"asked a Kecleon, upon Leavanny's arrival. She and Unfezant were about to explore Feng-Che Forest to search for the hidden chamber, and they needed to stock up for their exploration. Traps and Monster Houses could happen anytime, especially in dark places like said forest.

Leavanny looked back at the Kecleon's merchandise, hands (scythes?) helping her eyes to scan for items they needed. Then she made her choice. "Five of those Orbs, a Green Gummi and a Sky Gummi please," she said. The merchant nodded and handed her the items. Just as she was about to leave, the Kecleon suddenly realized something. "Miss Leavanny!" he called. The Nurturing Pokemon turned back, a questioning look on her face. Kecleon search through his wares and handed her a Pecha Scarf. "Here. "

Leavanny eyed the Pecha Scarf. _Ah, Pecha Scarves. They're Unfezant's favorite, _she thought. But she didn't purchase that. "Yes? What's with this Scarf?"

"This is a bonus, for buying seven things in one time," the Kecleon smiled at her. "one of the tactics to get more customers to come, y'know."

Leavanny's eyes flashed in delight. "Really? Wow, thanks!" she said. She'd always wanted to buy one for Unfezant as her thanks, since he was always there any time she needed him. But they were always too expensive, or that the shop had ran out of supply. Now was the chance to grab the game-bird Pokemon a gift.

Meanwhile, Unfezant was waiting for his companion in the famous Cai's Berry Café. This was where the Aura Warrior once worked, along with his father, Mr. Cai. Mr. Cai, unlike Liao, was a _Farfetch'd_-you got that right, a Berry-addicted, slightly insane Farfetch'd. Though different in species, Liao loved his father more than anything else, and Mr. Cai felt the same as his son.

Unfezant smiled as said Farfetch'd brought him his regular-a cup of Pecha Berry Juice. The Vicious Six often visit-no, _sneak into_ the Café-there they acted like normal villagers, talking, joking, messing around, and even playing Truth or Dare. They'd visit so many times, that Mr. Cai could practically memorise what would each of them order every time. Unfezant slightly snickered at the time when they forced Mr. Cai to join their game.

Said old Farfetch'd set down the glass and looked at Unfezant. The bird was chuckling a bit to himself. Mr. Cai cocked his head and sat down beside him. "So, what are you thinking, young lad?"

Unfezant's head snapped towards him. "Who…me?"

"Yes, you," he said, twiddling his feathers. "you were chuckling, as if something funny happened."

Unfezant let out a small laugh. "Oh, nothing. It's just about all those funny moments in this Café."

Mr. Cai burst out in laughter. "Oh…ho! Yes, yes, those are remarkably humorous moments. And awkward, too! I could still remember that one time, when Leavanny accidently drank my Mago Wine, and mistook Serperior as a 'pretty mint-green ribbon!"

Unfezant smiled a small smile. "Speaking of," he said. "I wonder why she isn't here yet."

"Hm?"

"We're supposed to go to Feng-Che Forest today."

"Oh," said Mr. Cai. "a date."

Almost immediately Unfezant's grey face went redder than his mask. "What? No! I-it's only an exploration! Every of us do that almost every day!"

"Hahaha, just kidding!" laughed the brown bird-like Pokemon. "Ah, just how I love to see kids blushing. Young love…" he chuckled to himself before leaving.

Unfezant thought about this sentence for a while. Could he be…well, attracted to Leavanny? She's kind, clever and all, there was no reason to not like her-to _fall in love with her._

He chugged down the drink, and sighed a deep sigh. Turning his head, he saw a stand selling ornaments and accessories. _Might as well go get her something…_

In no time, he found himself standing in front of Feng-Che Forest's entrance, Leavanny standing erectly beside him (he'd curse Dialga to run time quite fast). He shook off the silly thought, and stepped into the Forest.

_Well, here we go._

Things didn't go well. They got into traps at the first five floors, and Rock Pokemon kept appearing then.

They got through all of that, panting in exhaustion as they reached for the steps.

"Well, this is the last set, and we're there," said Leavanny, smiling tiredly. Unfezant gazed at her. Somewhat, she looked…_beautiful._

_N_o,_ no._ Unfezant shook his head again, trying his best to shake off the thought. _I should concentrate on the exploration, or else we'll get knocked out and all…_

They ascended, and, surprise, surprise! It was a _Monster House_. The wild Pokemon growled maliciously, sending shivers down the two explorers' spine.

"No good!" cried Leavanny. "We've gotta run!"

"We can't!" said Unfezant. "The steps are just behind this mob of monsters!"

"Well, we'll have to distract them! If they get us, we'll get knocked out!"

"I know!"

Leavanny grunted and rummaged through the bag she was carrying. All that was left was a Slumber Orb and the Pecha Scarf. Leavanny's eyes lit-if they could go any faster, the Slumber Orb would be a great advantage.

"Unfezant!" she called the bird Pokemon. "We've got a little time! Drop the fight and head towards the stairs!"

Unfezant saw what the Nurturing Pokemon was holding, and nodded frantically. He kicked an Onix that blocked his way, and fought his way through the wave of wild Pokemon. Leavanny took no time to actvate the Orb, putting every enemy to sleep.

"Nice work, Leavanny!" cried Unfezant as he swooped down and grabbed the Bug Pokemon with his talons, which she clung tightly, sending heat upon his face.

He set her down just in front of the stairs. She smiled at him. "Thanks, Unfezant. This is way more easier than fighting my way in."

Unfezant opened his beak to say "No problem," only to hear the Onix he fought before waking up. His eyes widen and he pushed Leavanny towards the stairs, as the Onix approached (in Unfezant's opinion) with greater speed than before.

Leavanny stared in shock as the Proud Pokemon was slammed by an Iron Tail attack, and hit the wall beside her. He groaned, trying to stay conscious.

"U-Unfezant!" she stammered. Said Pokemon managed to put up a weak smile. "I'm f-fine," he choked out. He was not, however, and Leavanny could see the obvious wound on his wings. She snarled and looked up to the Onix.

"No one beats up my best friend!" she screeched, and shot the Onix with a massive String Shot, pulling it towards the ground. The Onix groaned, trying to break free. However Leavanny wasn't done yet. She let out a Leaf Blade attack, and then a Leaf Storm. The Onix was more than down. More enemies start to stir, and Leavanny grabbed Unfezant as fast as she could and bolted up the stairs.

Unfezant's head pounded so hard, that even opening his eyes was a heavy task. But when he finally came through, he found himself in a pleasant room, Leavanny dressing his wounds with anything she could use to. "L-Leavanny? Where…?"

The Nurturing Pokemon smiled at him. "We're here, _Proudy_, we're here."

Unfezant chuckled at the nickname. Being the Proud Pokemon he was, his comrades tend to use that nickname when they were having a warm chat or teasing him. "The Hidden Chamber, huh?"

None of them spoke then. After Leavanny finished her task, Unfezant muttered his thanks and limped across the room. It was full of overgrown plants, and there, in the middle of the room, stood the most gorgeous flower he had ever seen. Its petals shone like gemstones under the sun, and a fragrant scent wafted through from the core.

"I-it's…beautiful," murmured Leavanny.

"Yeah," agreed Unfezant. Leavanny beamed at him, before realizing that she forgot something. She whipped out the scarf in her bag. "Here, Unfezant! I got this for you..."

Unfezant held the scarf between his wings, his eyes lit with delight. "Wow…thanks, I've always want this! Seriously, thanks a lot, Leavanny," he said, while pulling out _his_ own gift for her. "H-here," he said, handing Leavanny a Soothe Bell attached to a Gold Ribbon. "I-I sorta got this from the Café, and I thought it might suit you, so, uh…"

Leavanny took the accessory from him, and gave him a hug. "I love it. Thank you, Unfezant."

Unfezant froze and his face went red again. Slowly, he returned the hug.

While this happened, a Pokemon looked down from one of the tree tops. She smiled at the scene below. "Ah, Young Love," she said softly. "How I love it…it's so delicate, so cute,"

And so the twosome bonded, with the blessing from the Legendary Grassland Pokemon- Virizion.

AN: there ya have it! This sorta is a One-shot I slipped into the Fic, as I didn't know what to write about the PKMN gang. So, Chapter six is done. We'll get to see the KFPs soon!

E.L.


End file.
